


Hypno for dummies

by Luna-t-k (Death4dem)



Series: Master's commands [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Gay Sex, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Addiction, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death4dem/pseuds/Luna-t-k
Summary: Nate was special for Charlie.His tiny muscles.His blonde curly hair.His green eyes.And, wow, his nice butt, Charlie liked to lick it.Charlie wanted to lick it.Charlie NEEDED to lick it.In fact, Charlie needed to do whatever Nathan wanted.Because, all that Charlie wants is to please his little Master Nate.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Master's commands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Hypno for dummies

That was, indeed, the worst day of his freaking life.

"Oh c'mon, man. It isn't THAT bad " Charlie, His Best friend, said. 

In this kind of situation, Nathan (Nate for friends) would just take a deep breath and let all the shit happen, but not in this case.

"It wasn't that bad? IT WASN'T THAT BAD?! HE COPY-PASTED MY HOLE WORK" he screamed furiously shaking and just hitting one of his pillows with his fists.

"Dude, we all know that Mark is a brat, a stupid gorilla, you're better than that, c'mon, you could always ask Mrs. Redwood for a special mark, she loves you, little nerd" Charlie laughed and went back to his homework.

Nathan sighed and began to check his phone, no messages or notifications, and he suddenly clicked on the app store and checked for some trivia app -or whatever- to entertain himself. After searching for a while, when something catched his attention.

Hypno for dummies

He clicked on the app, opening the bar of status and comments. Unfortunately, there wasn't nothing but a pair stars and, apparently, the app wasn't downloaded by more than a few persons yet  
'Why not?' he asked to himself clicking the "download" button. As soon as it was installed and charged, Nathan opened the app abd readed the instructions:

1* Let the person you like to hypnotise see the spyral in the "Let's try it" section for 5 seconds straight. ¡For only $1 you can get them hypnotised as soon as they see the picture!  
Note: be careful and make sure you are inmune to the "Hypno for dymmies app" by registering in the "log in" section.

2* Select or write typed triggers.

2.1* Manual mode: in this mode you can say tye trigger words with your own voice to the hypno,-dummied

3* Save the triggers and the hypno-dummied profile.

4* Enjoy.

And that was all , no explanations, no, nothing. Nathan sighed again, obviously this was fake, he thought watching Charlie dealing with his cience homework. 'Well, I don't lose anything just trying', he thought clicking the 'let's try it" section. Without looking at the screen, he called Charlie, and when his best friend turned to face him, Nathan started to count the seconds, Charlie opened his mouth and his eyes were blank in a trance. With a little vibeation, Nathan knew it was done, he looked at the screen, waiting for what was next.

"Welcome to the Trigger section: ¡For $.50 you can add unlimited triggers to your hypno-dummied!

What mode you want to apply?" It said, and instantly Nate thought, 'if this isn't a joke, he would get everything the app suggested. He clicked on "buy" to everything the app said so in the advertisings,

Charlie was still as rock and, being honests, Nathan had to admit that his friend's Green eyes and dark blond curls were kinda sexy. No one knew it, but Nate, the little nerd that everyone liked to bully, was, infact, gay.

And, gosh, Charlie was hot.

Nathan swallowed saliva with the 'glup' sound in his throat when an idea appeared in his mind.

"Charlie, strip" he said, and, his friend, without hesitation, stripped himself, his naked body made Nathan freeze. 'Well, that's big' he thought watching Charlie's dick. Nathan swallowed saliva again, his erection rising and his hands shaking, he took Charlie's slept cock in his left hand, feeling how it was growing with every pump up and down he was doing.

"Fuck, this is so hot" he laughed while masturbating his best friend, but no, Nathan wasn't stopping there, saving Charlie's hypno-dummied profile, he gave his best friend the trigger words with  
the manual mode.

"Okay dude, whenever I, and only I, say Big Blade, you'll be deep in trance and lil' Charlie will be fully up" Natgan commanded with a smirk, he would have so much fun. Charlie nod slowly, like he was recording his orders in his subconcious.

Nathan smirked again, hearing her mum opening his house front door and screaming a soft "I'm home, babe" without knowing what Narthan was doing to Charlie in his room at the second floor.  
Nate had an idea, and, with a little command, Charlie stept right next to the door.

"Hey mom, can you come here for a sec?" He asked opening the door.

"What is it, sweetheart?" With just a click and a few seconds later, his mum was hypno-dummied, Nate's smile couldn't be more bright.

"All right, mum" he started planning his first trigger. "When I let you wake up, you're going to buy some things for me without question" he typed a list of things in his mum's chat with him, Charlie and his mum were there standed up with they're eyes blank and with stupid looks.

"So, whenever I tell you 'sweet doll', you're going to go deep to this trance, you're going to remember my triggers, whenever I want something and say 'lil' sin' you're going to buy it without hesitation, whenever I want to go out with friends you're going to let me be and whatever you listen or see, if I say 'clouded sky' you're going to forget all about it, and act like it's just normal and nothing's wrong. Okay, so when I say, 'bye dummy doll' you're going to wake up without remembering this, but if I say your triggers, you're going to do as I command" Nathan said and, by the time his mum finished her nodding, he said to his friend: "Charlie, touch yourself as fast and rough as you can, but don't come" he ordered with a smile at the time the moans of his friend started to full his room.

"Now, bye dummy doll" he said, his mom exclamed a little "Charles", when he interrumpted her "Clouded sky" his mum smiled and ignored both of them, Charlie was still masturbating in the middle of his room, when Nathan saw his mum getting out of his house with her credit card in her hands.

"Now, big boy" he called his friend stripping himself, showing his erection to his friend. "Suck my dick".


End file.
